Pokemon: Uncertain Truth
by xXSaKiYoXx
Summary: Lightning, a female Luxray has lost her older sister in a framed incident. She now began to take care of her younger brother Levin, taking her older sister, Lulu's part. Little did she know that Lulu was truly with her the whole time, referred to by a nickname. Light finds romance, adventure, and what power she truly holds.


**Saki - I've been playing Pokemon after like a while...**

**Zaki - And she's completely having fun with it.**

**Saki - Oh shut up, its been a while okay!**

**Zaki - Sure...**

* * *

_I was traveling with my older sister and my younger brother. We were 3 siblings who had lost our parents at a young age. We had been travelling all over, fending for ourselves, Lulu, the oldest, a luxray was wanted in most guilds, but she rejected them all for us. She never wanted to leave me and Levin, the youngest, a shinx, on our own. We were happy with our lifestyle, but that all changed one day._

"Sis! Slow down!" I yelled to my older sister, panting...

"We have to get away from them Light, if we don't hurry, then we'll get caught by those damned bounty hunters."

"Why are they even hunting us! We did nothing wrong!" Levin managed to yelp out softly.

"'Cause, they think we were the culprits if the burning..." We cocked our heads looking at Lu confused. "They say large flashes of lightning and thunder rained down and ended up burning the guild down, and we were the only electric types around is what they say."

"None of us even know Thunderbolt, nor Thunder!" Levin looked at us worriedly. His big shinx eyes had a look of fear on them, as the little tuft of fur that stuck out drooped down.

"Exactly, damned Water Nymphs! Just because they only saw us!" Lu shouted out. I placed my paw on her back as she sat there drooping her head. Her body was large, larger than mine obviously, I was just a Luxio.

"Sis, what's a Water Nymph?"

"It's a water type only exploration team, made up of a Milotic, Vaporeon, and a Marill. They call themselves the Water Nymphs, beauties of the ocean."

"More like bitches of the ocean..." I mumbled. I perked my ears and heard more pokemon. They were coming for us. I looked around and we were surrounded.

"SIS!" Levin had stuck to Lu, and I knew he was scared. As the middle child, when the oldest is down, and the youngest cannot defend himself, it was time for me to step in. I placed a paw down on the ground and glared at them, my yellow eyes flashing as a storm rolled along. As the lightning flashed all you could see where yellow eyes, ready for battle.

"Light, stop this, I'm the oldest I'll handle it..." Lu stood up and stood in front of me, pushing me back towards Levin with her tail. I looked at her glare, far scarier than mine. The lightning and thunder roared and flashed, her glare glowed out, radiating a deadly aura towards the bounty hunting pokemon. They readied to attack us, until Lu yelped out.

"Discharge!" A flash of light engulfed the area blinding the other pokemon, we saw throught the flash of light to see our sister looking at us, mouthing, words. I picked up Levin and threw him onto my back as I started running, I looked back to see the light fading, and Lu, looking at us, with a regretful face on, which faded into a deadly face as she turned to face her enemies. I noticed the tears, as they blended in with the rain that began to pour. I teared up as well, as Levin laid on my back covering his face with his paws, saddened and scarred at the sight. I heard the yells of the pokemon attacking our sister, until a roar of pain was shot out, sending some of the nearby bird pokemon flying away.

"LU!" Why did I run, why did I leave our sister alone, I haven't fully evolved yet, so I wasn't as strong as Lulu was. The rain stopped. I sat there with Levin by my side laying down, paws covering his face, sobbing into the damp grass. We had lost our sister, the one that never left us alone, had just left. The tears rolled down my mane, down my legs and onto my paws. I snuggled up to Levin and cried with him. I couldn't let my brother see me like this, but I couldn't let him suffer alone, I had to comfort him in one way. I laid my head onto his back.

"I know how you fell Levin, let's get through it together and we'll be fine...I promise."

_"I promise, I promise, I promise...to my heart, that I'll never leave you." _Last words Lulu had ever said to us before we were all seperated...

* * *

**Saki - That is your prologue! I wanted to try some sort of different story that just Elsword. Variety is the best~!**

**Zaki - It's damned sad for a prologue...**

**Saki - Well I like suspense, so don't you judge me!**

**Zaki - Sure okay why not.**

**Saki - Hoped you liked it, don't forget to leave a nifty review~!**

**_[ Saki and Zaki the Duck and Geese Goddesses has logged out. ]_**


End file.
